Diane
) 17 in first appearance |birthday = December 31 |hair = Blonde |eyes = Dark Blue |height = 5'6" |species = Human |occupation = Student (Moperville South) |family = Susan (half-sister? - see text) Rhea (adopted sister) |debut = }} Diane, also known as Mongoose during Identity, is Susan's separated sister (long believed to be her twin; Edward Verres mentions that the hospital records indicate to the contrary, but that they are plausibly half-sisters by different mothers ). She studies at Moperville South and seems to be focused mainly on her appearance and popularity. She has frequently tried to get Nanase to sit with her and her friends, Lucy and Rhoda. All of her attempts have failed, and in light of Nanase being publicly out of the closet, she may have ceased trying. She appears much kinder than Nanase gives her credit for. She also seems to be good at deductive reasoning, surmising that Ellen and Grace were new to the school simply by noticing them and their movements. Another difference about Diane and Susan is that Susan is a big nerd. Diane is AFRAID of becoming a nerd. __TOC__ History Gold digging phase When Diane first appeared, her focus on appearance and popularity included manipulating boys into spending money on her. Recently she seems to have outgrown that, commenting that she doesn't want Elliot just to buy her nice things but for a real relationship - although it surprised her as well. Relationship Susan While not directly confirmed, it is heavily hinted, directly said by Jerry and widely believed by both readers and characters that Susan is Diane's twin sister. They were identical twins until Susan awakened , but they dress differently and Diane doesn't dye her hair. After Susan's awakening, Susan's natural hair color changed from blonde to the dark blue color she had been dyeing it and she grew three inches taller than Diane. Edward Verres mentions that the hospital records indicate that Susan and Diane are not twins, but that they are plausibly half-sisters by different mothers, given Susan's father's penchant for infidelity. Diane is 20 minutes older than Susan: she was born 31 December at 23:50, while Susan was born 1st January at 0:10. Diane is adopted and knows it. Another difference about Diane and Susan is that where Susan is a proud Star Trek nerd, Diane considers "nerd" an insult. Note: While Diane is sure about it, no one tried to tell Susan except the initial rejected attempt. Dame Tara's statement about Diane being a potential vampire hunter probably means she has same natural talent for summoning that Susan has, again confirming their kinship. Both have been targeted by vampires because of their vampire-hunting potential. Elliot Diane decided she wanted Elliot to be a temporary boyfriend who buys her things when she overheard Nanase and Sarah talking about him. As she gets to know him and his crowd, her initial superficial interest in him is becoming more genuine; her immediate resentment of Susan for being close to Elliot seems to be supplanted by the realization that Susan is her sister, as well. Ellen Diane met Ellen on the party in Family Tree storyline, and immediately attempted to finagle an introduction to Elliot; Nanase saw through Diane and forced her to say she wanted to meet Susan as well. Rhea Rhea is Diane's adopted sister. Rick Dan has suggested that Diane may hold resentment that Rick will never like her back, based on her singling out Rick as someone to be saved and them knowing each other for long time. Nanase Diane considers Nanase coolest person she ever met, possibly because she's aware of her having magic. She has frequently tried to get Nanase to sit with her and her friends, Lucy and Rhoda. Charlotte thinks Diane has platonic woman-crush on Nanase ... at least she hopes it's platonic. Abilities Magic Diane is not even close to awakening, but she has same or similar magical talent for summoning magic weapons as Susan have , making her a potential vampire hunter. Detective talent She seems good at deductive reasoning. Diane's mind Similarly to Susan's curiosity and logic, Diane have anthropomorphic personification of different sides of her personality. This time they ARE the traditional angel and devil, although the devil is more jerk than really evil. Diane's Car The car Diane drives in So a Date at the Mall seems to be a Chrysler PT Cruiser. Gallery Diane.jpg Diane-1376630421-2013-08-16.png|Diane asking Elliot for protection Diane-20130528_VC2q.png|Diane scared to death 1427955435-2015-04-02_c013_aaaaa_Diane.png|Skeptical Diane References Category:Supporting characters Category:People